


The Power Bimbos

by Knave_of_Spades



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knave_of_Spades/pseuds/Knave_of_Spades
Summary: The city of Maretropolis is in trouble as a new supervillain takes center stage. Styling herself the "Love Bunny", this titanic titwillow intends to enslave all of Maretropolis for her own nefarious deeds. Will Twilight Sparkle, the mild-mannered librarian, be able to step up as the "bimbonic" heroine to save the day, or will she fall victim to the voluptuous evildoer? With the help from her snarky brother, Spike, the two must recruit other women in order to become the "Power Bimbos".Inspired by a conversation on derpibooru. https://derpibooru.org/1858951World ideas mostly borrowed from bimboannon.





	The Power Bimbos

The charter bus zoomed down the highway. It steadily made its way toward the large city with towering skyscrapers.  
“Maretropolis!” A young woman exclaimed in a rather loud voice. Several passengers turned and gave the woman bemused looks.  
“Yes, Twilight, it’s Maretropolis. We could see it an hour ago,” the young man sitting in the seat next to said sardonically.  
“I know that, Spike. But we’re almost there, and I’m so excited to start my job.” The woman known as Twilight was in her mid-twenties. She had long indigo hair with a bright pink stripe in it tied in a pony tail, and violet to compliment it. Her face was small, and round and her ears stuck out slightly. She wore a purple pinstriped vest over a white blouse, a black skirt, stockings, and sensible brown shoes. A small pink triangular gemstone was embedded in the middle of her forehead.  
“Really? You’re excited to be in a musty old library? That sounds incredibly boring.”  
“Says the guy going to college to look at rocks,” Twilight teased.  
“I don’t look at rocks. I study rocks. That’s what a geologist does.” Spike was in his early twenties. He had wild green hair that seemed to stick up on its own, and dark green eyes. His face was a bit squarish and he had a somewhat large forehead. The man wore a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and sneakers.  
“Oookay, study. No need to get huffy.” The gem on her forehead glowed and a notebook levitated out of her backpack on the floor. “Alright, let’s go over the checklist: One) go over the checklist. Done. Two) take the charter to Maretropolis. Three) find the Old Maretropolis Library and become acquainted with the chief librarian. Four) get settled into your new job.” Twilight hugged her notebook and smiled excitedly. “Ooh, I can’t wait. I want to be there already.”  
“Calm down, Twi. We’re almost there,” Spike pointed out the window.  
Sure enough, the bus pulled onto the exit ramp leading into Maretropolis. Twilight pressed her face to the window and bounced in her seat. Soon, skyscrapers surrounded both sides of the bus, and the young woman craned her neck to try and see the top. “Whooa.” She breathed.  
“Why are you acting as if you’ve never seen a tall building before? Dad literally works in an office building like these,” Spike asked her.  
“Shush, we’re in Maretropolis.”  
Eventually the bus slowed to a stop and the passengers filed off. Twilight and Spike grabbed their bags and suitcases and stepped off the vehicle. The indigo-haired woman took a moment to soak in the city. She spun around on the spot, completely in awe.  
“Hey, Twi? If you’re done gawking at the city, we need to find the library,” Spike said, snapping her out of her daze. “We also need to find a place to sleep.”  
“Oh, that won’t be a problem. The library said it would provide lodging for its employees.”  
“Huh, that’s weird. But that still leaves me.”  
“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure something out. Besides, doesn’t your college have dorms?”  
“There weren’t any available. At least, not on campus.”  
“Don’t worry, it’ll all work out in the end.”  
“Why? Do you know something I don’t?”  
“Come on, let’s ask for directions. Otherwise, we’d be wondering the streets for hours.” Twilight turned and stopped a man passing by them. “Excuse me, could you point us in the direction of the Old Maretropolis Library?”  
“Never heard of it,” the man said, and kept on walking.  
“Um, okay. Excuse me,” she stopped a young woman close by. “Could you tell us where the Old Maretropolis Library is?”  
“What’s a library?” she said perplexed and moved on.  
“What’s a library?” Twilight spat, getting frustrated. “Only the greatest source of knowledge.”  
“Uh, Twilight?” Spike tapped her on the shoulder.  
“What is it?”  
“The library’s that way,” he said pointing behind him. “About eight blocks, too.”  
“What? How did you find that out?!” She demanded.  
“I used the internet,” the green-haired man held up his phone.  
“Oh, well, yes. Let’s go!” And with that, the young woman marched toward their destination.  
Spike just rolled his eyes and followed her.

“Are we there yet?” Twilight whined. “This suitcase is getting really heavy.”  
Spike looked at his sister, then at the suitcase she wheeled behind her. “Uh, we’ve only gone two blocks, Twi. And your luggage has wheels on it. I’m the one with the duffel bag!” He responded, raising his voice.  
“Dad would’ve let you borrow his suitcase. Why didn’t you use it?”  
“Because I have my own. Why don’t you just use your magic to carry yours?”  
“Oh, yeah. I can do that,” the gem on her forehead glowed, and her suitcase levitated in the air. “Okay, I’m good.”  
Spike groaned, and they continued towards the library. “We’re gonna want to take a left at this next corner.”  
A delivery truck passed them as the rounded the street corner, when suddenly…  
“LOOK OUT!!!”  
Without warning, a woman shrieked, and Spike and Twilight were greeted with and explosion of colors and sounds. Confetti, streamers and balloons showered the two unsuspecting siblings. Too confused by the rapid development, Spike and Twilight just stood there in a daze.  
“Oops, sorry,” a woman spoke through all the falling party debris. “Didn’t mean to hit you like that. Guess this thing’s a bit more sensitive than expected.”  
Both snapped back to reality and searched for the voice. Twilight’s gem glowed, and the debris was crumpled into a ball. There they saw a woman standing next to a light blue cannon, smiling sheepishly. She was a woman in her mid-twenties, with a bouffant of bright pink curly hair. She had a round face with a small nose and light blue eyes. She wore light-blue t-shirt, denim shorts, and pink and blue tie dye slipons. She also had a noticeable muffin top that poked out the bottom of her shirt.  
“Are you alright?” she asked, moving towards them rather quickly.  
“Uh, yeah, we’re just fine. A little rattled, but nothing serious,” Twilight responded, backing away slightly from the woman who was now fairly close to her.  
“Speak for yourself,” Spike grumbled.  
“What happened, anyway? Why were we suddenly attacked by a…party?”  
“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I just had this party-cannon delivered,” she gestured to the artillery.”  
“A party-cannon? What’s that?” Spiked inquired, brushing himself off.  
“Exactly as it sounds silly,” the woman answered, suddenly next to the cannon. Twilight looked back and forth trying to figure out how she moved so fast. “You just load up all the things you need for a party: balloons, confetti, streamers, cake, and then, BOOM! You got yourself a party. Easy peasy. Though it looks like this one needs a bit of calibrating.” She patted the cannon and it discharged once more. Twilight had reacted quickly enough to put up a magic barrier, but Spike wasn’t as lucky.  
“Great, just great,” Spike was plastered with even more party paraphernalia.  
“Heheh, sorry ‘bout that,” the woman said moving over to Spike to help brush him off.  
“Here, let me,” Twilight offered. Her gem glowed, and the debris was cleaned off him.  
“Thanks Twi.”  
“WOW! That was super cool,” the pink-haired woman exclaimed. “I wish I could do magic like that. The only magic I can do is party magic, baking magic, and party organizing magic.”  
“That’s a very interesting set of skills…um…” Twilight stopped when she realized she didn’t know the woman’s name.  
“Oh, right, my name’s Pinkamena Diane Pie. You can call me Pinkie, for short,” the woman rushed over to Twilight and Spike and shook their hands furiously.  
“Hi, I’m Twilight Sparkle Stellanis, and this is my brother Spike,” the indigo-haired woman replied, concerned the energetic woman would shake her hand off.  
“Hi Twilight and Spike. It’s super great to meet you!”  
“Uh, yeah, hi,” Spike mumbled.  
“Hey, I know we just met, but would you mind giving me a hand with this party cannon?” Pinkie asked. “My sister was supposed to help me, but some work stuff came up.”  
“I don’t know, we have to be somewhere soon,” Twilight checked the time on her phone.  
“I’ll give you a couple of cupcakes for the trouble, and as an apology for the party cannon,” she wiggled her eyebrows enticingly.  
“Oh, come on, Twi. You can’t say no to cupcakes,” Spike chimed in.  
Twilight pursed her lips and thought for moment. “Alright, but let’s do this quickly.”  
Spike pumped his fist and Pinkie jumped up excitedly. The green-haired man positioned himself behind the cannon and looked to Pinkie. “So, whereto?” He asked.  
“Right here,” she answered, pointing to the shop on the corner behind her. “The ‘Sugarcube Corner’.”  
Pinkie opened the door to the shop, and Spike wheeled the party cannon inside. “Okay, now where do you want it?”  
“Um, over there,” she said pointing to a corner of the bakery.  
Spike took a deep breath and pushed the cannon to where Pinkie indicated. “Whew! There.”  
“Wowie! You’re like, super-duper strong! I thought it was going to take all three of us to move it,” the pink-haired woman bounced over to Spike. “Do you lift weights? You must, right?”  
“Uh, no, I don’t, actually,” Spike said scratching his head.  
“Reeeally? That’s sooo cool.”  
“You know, it would have been faster if I just used magic, right?” Twilight interjected.  
“Well, it’s done now. Soooo,” Pinkie reached around the front counter and grabbed a blue box. “Now, let’s eat cupcakes!!!”  
She opened the box to reveal a dozen beautifully decorated cupcakes. Each one was decorated with a different flower pattern with the frosting. Pinkie grabbed one with a lotus design in the frosting and took a bite out of it. “Mmm-mm, so good. Here,” she offered the box to Twilight and Spike.  
Twilight took a dandelion cupcake and Spike picked a light-purple gladiolus. They pulled the wrapping off and took a bite.  
“Oh, wow! This is good. Like, really good,” Twilight said taking another bite. “Mmm, did you make these?”  
“Yeppers. I live right above the bakery, too. Isn’t it great?”  
“Oh my god! The frosting just melts in my mouth!” Spike said as he devoured his cupcake.  
“Do you own this shop?” Twilight inquired.  
“Nah, this place is owned by the Cakes,” Pinkie answered bouncing over to the wall behind the counter and grabbed a picture. It was a photograph of four people in front of the bakery; a man and woman who looked to be in the forties, and a boy and girl who were no older than six. “This is them. Cute family, aren’t they? So, what about you guys? What are you doing in Maretropolis? Sight-seeing?”  
“Uh, not exactly,” Twilight said. “I’m starting a job here, and Spike will be going to college here.”  
“Oooooh! Where are you working? What are you studying to be? Come on, spill it,” the curly-haired woman moved from behind the counter to between Twilight and Spike with an unexpected agility.  
“Um, I’ll be working at the Old Maretropolis Library, and Spike is studying to be a geologist.”  
Spike nodded as he grabbed another cupcake from the box, purple frosting smeared on the corners of his mouth.  
“Oooh, that sounds super cool,” Pinkie’s face lit up as a thought crossed her mind. “Hey! I can take you to the library. I’m going to be heading in that direction soon.”  
“Yeah, that’d be great actually,” Twilight agreed readily. “It’s kinda hard to get people to even talk you here.”  
“I know, it’s such a shame. All the hustle and bustle. People don’t wanna give you the time of day,” Pinkie sighed at the thought of people ignoring her. “Well, anyway. Give me a minute, there’s a few things I need before we can leave.”  
“Uh, okay,” Twilight said as the hyperactive woman raced to the back of the shop.  
Spike stepped closer to his sister, finishing his second cupcake. “She seems nice,” he said wiping frosting from his face.  
“She’s quite…interesting.”  
“Yeah, but she makes banging cupcakes.”  
Pinkie returned from the back with a stack of boxes in her arms. “OKIE DOKES!!! Let’s gooooo!”  
Spike held the door for Pinkie and Twilight and stepped outside. He didn’t even take two steps before a dark shadow launched itself onto him, knocking him to the ground.  
“SPIKE!!!” “WHOA NELLY!!!” Twilight and Pinkie cried out.  
The green-haired man opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a large black dog. The canine gave a bark then began to lick his face.  
“Oh, my goodness. Are you alright?” A soft voice called to them.  
All three of them looked up to see a woman with light-pink hair floating down from the sky. Yellow, ethereal wings sprouting from her back. The woman touched down and moved towards them, wings disappearing. She grabbed the leash of the dog and pulled him off Spike. “Sirius, you know better than to tackle people.”  
Spike collected himself and stood up. “Go to Maretropolis, mom said. It’ll be good you, she said. The university is great there…” he grumbled to himself.  
“I’m so sorry about that. He’s normally a well-behaved dog. I don’t know what got into him,” the woman apologized, prostrating herself. “Oh, hello Pinkie. Are these friends of yours?” She asked, noticing Pinkie was with them.  
“Sorta, Flutts,” she shrugged. “I accidentally shot them with my party cannon, so I offered some cupcakes as an apology. Now we’re acquaintances.”  
“I wish I had something to give you. I just feel so bad about this.”  
“Oh, no. I’m fine, honest. More startled than anything,” Spike responded, waving it off.  
“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Fluttershy Papillon,” the woman introduced herself, holding out her hand.  
“Twilight Sparkle Stellanis,” she answered, shaking Fluttershy’s hand. “And, this is my brother Spike.”  
“Hey,” he shook her hand as well.  
Fluttershy was a woman in her late twenties. She stood at five feet five inches and had a lean body. She wore a yellow button-down sweater over a white t-shirt, a long seafoam green skirt, and white sandals. Her long pink hair covered half of her face, hiding one of her cyan-colored eyes. However, both Twilight and Spike couldn’t help but gawk at her rather large breasts.  
“Hey, Flutts, we’re gonna head towards Rarity’s. Wanna tag-along?” Pinkie asked, nudging the woman.  
“Oh, sure,” she said, kneeling to scratch Sirius behind the ears. “This one still needs a walk”  
“OOOOOKAY!!! LET’S GOOOO!!!” The energetic baker shouted and the four of them departed.

On the outskirts of Maretropolis, in an abandoned warehouse, nefarious schemes were being cooked up. Several men and women gathered around a throne that had been erected in the center of the building. A veil hung around it, partially hiding the person who sat there. The men all wore black pants and shoes, with white cuffs, a bow tie and a domino mask. They were topless to accentuate their muscular bodies. The women all wore black leotards and stilettos, white cuffs, bow ties, bunny ears and domino masks as well. Their leotards could barely contain their enormous breasts and large posteriors. With each movement, the men’s muscles would ripple and bulge, and the women’s breasts would jiggle and bounce.  
One lone woman kneeled before the throne, her figure hidden beneath the purple cape wrapped around her and face obscured by the floppy conical hat. “You summoned me, mistress?” She spoke.  
“Indeed,” a woman’s voice rang out from the veiled throne. “I have a mission for you, if you think you’re up to it?”  
“Always, mistress.”  
“Excellent. I sense a new power in the city. Strong, and full of vigor. I want you to bring it to me, or, should it prove too much of a threat, eliminate it.”  
“This should be a snap for someone as great and powerful as I,” the caped woman declared.  
From behind the veil, the woman smiled, “That’s what I want to hear. Now go, my pet.”  
A cloud of blue smoke enveloped the caped woman and she disappeared.

“You came all the way from Canterlot? My, that’s quite a ways away,” Fluttershy mused after hearing the story from Twilight. “Are you ready for such a big change?”  
“Yeah, I mean, I think I am,” Twilight answered. “What about you?”  
“Me? Oh, um, I’m from Cloudsdale,” Fluttershy responded.  
“What, really?” the indigo-haired woman exclaimed. “That’s literally in the clouds. What are you doing here in Maretropolis?”  
“I moved here to become a veterinarian,” she said tugging at the leash to keep Sirius from running away. “I’m really good with animals, but there aren’t any clinics in Cloudsdale. After I got my license, I came here. It was frightening at first, with all the loud noises and the people. But I soon met Pinkie, and the others, and they helped me adjust. One of my friends form Cloudsdale even moved here. Maybe you’ll meet her someday.”  
Spike shifted his duffel bag and turned to the baker, “What about you, Pinkie? Where are you from?”  
The curly-haired woman spun around to talk, walking backwards as she did. “I’m from Rockville,” she said merrily.  
“Wherezat?” he asked.  
“Oh, it’s way out in the middle of Western Equestria. It’s just me, my mom, my dad, my sister Maud, my sister Limestone, and my sister Marble,” she said skipping back and forth. “We live on this big ol’ rock farm.”  
“Where you farm…rocks?” Twilight voiced.  
“Yep-a-rooney! We move the big rocks to where the small rocks are. Then move the small rocks to where the big ones were. Then we organize them by size, and color, and composition,” Pinkie turned to the green-haired man. “Actually Spike, you’d like my sister, Maud. She’s a geologist, too.”  
“That so? I might wanna meet her.”  
“So, Pinkie? Where are we going again?” Twilight inquired.  
“We’re making a quick stop to ‘Rarity for You’. Gonna drop off some special-made cupcakes for our friend Rarity.”  
“Oh, is that far?”  
“Nnnnnope! In fact, we’re here!” Pinkie stopped in front of a shop with a few mannequins in the display window dressed in fashionable attire. The sign above read ‘Rarity for You’. “Alright, everybody inside!”  
Twilight held the door as the four of them entered the shop. Inside even more mannequins could be seen. Racks of clothes were placed around the floor, and swatches of fabric lined the walls. In the center of the boutique a woman was dressing a couple of mannequins.  
“Welcome to ‘Rarity for You’. Where fashion is not just a statement, but an experience,” she said in a voice more fitting someone of high society. “Pinkie, Fluttershy. What a delightful surprise. What brings you to my boutique? And who might these two charming people be?” The woman stood and glided over to the group.  
Rarity was a statuesque woman of five feet eight inches. She had violet-colored hair that had been styled into extravagant curls and tied back into a ponytail. Her bangs were combed to the side of her almond-shaped face and accentuated the blue diamond-shaped gem in her forehead. She had clear blue eyes, a straight nose, high cheekbones, and full lips that were coated with red lipstick. Rarity wore a white button-down blouse, with the top two buttons undone to show off her ample cleavage, a black pencil skirt that hugged her curvaceous hips, and a pair of black stilettos.  
“Hi, I’m Twilight, and this is my brother, Spike,” Twilight introduced the two of them. “It’s nice to meet you. Right, Spike? Spike?” She turned to her brother to find him in a stupor.  
“Hiyabledababadlama,” Spike sputtered. A goofy grin spread across his face, and he waved lazily.  
“I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t quite catch that,” Rarity said.  
“Hey Rarity!” Pinkie shouted. “I brought the cupcakes you wanted!” She bounced over to the purple-haired woman and opened one of the boxes. Inside were several cupcakes that had been decorated with white frosting and blue rock candies.  
“Oh, thank you so much, Pi…uh, Pinkie? I thought I asked you to make a dozen for me.”  
“Yeah, and?”  
“Well, you’ve seemed to have made thrice the amount.”  
“So? What’s the problem? You’ve got pleeeenty of cupcakes, now.”  
“Darling, are you trying to make me fat?” Rarity asked raising an eyebrow.  
“WHAT?! Don’t be silly. Why would I ever…?” Pinkie caught a glimpse of Spike staring at Rarity and cracked a devilish smile.  
“Do you sell the clothes here, Rarity?” Twilight asked.  
“Darling, not only do I sell them. I designed half of every piece you see here. The other half is from other designers who use my boutique to promote their line of fashion,” Rarity said with an obvious air of pride. “OH MY GOD!!!”  
“No! Sirius! STOP!!” Fluttershy cried out as she pulled the black dog away from the mannequins. He had begun to chew on one of their arms, tearing the sleeve on a white dress. “I’m so sorry Rarity. I don’t know what’s gotten into him today. First, he jumped onto Spike, now this. I’ll take him outside.” She grabbed Sirius by the collar and pulled him outside.  
“Oh,” Rarity moaned. “I really like this one, too.” She held the mannequin in her arms as if it was a dying person and made a pouty face.  
As if a magic word had been uttered, Spike snapped back to reality and rushed to Rarity’s side. “Are you alright, Rarity? What’s wrong? What can I do to help?” He said in rapid succession.  
“Smooth,” Twilight muttered.  
“(sniff) Thank you for your offer, darling. But unfortunately, this is something I need to fix myself,” she sniffled again as she removed the shirt from the mannequin. “I’m going to have to undo the stitching on the sleeve, cut out some new fabric, and sew it back on. Unless…” Rarity trailed off as she examined the tear marks more closely. Her eyes lit up and she quickly dashed to the counter, gem glowing. A small intricate wooden box levitated from behind the counter. The box opened revealing several yellow gemstones. The fashionista carefully sorted through the box and picked out a handful of the gems. Then, using her magic, she lined a few of the stones up with the tear on the sleeve. With a deft hand, she quickly sewed the gemstones into the torn part of the fabric. After that, she took the other arm, and with careful precision, cut the sleeve in the same manner the first was torn. She sewed gemstones into that sleeve. The rest of the yellow gemstones were then sewn into the hem of the dress. With a bit of flourish, Rarity presented the newly repaired shirt to Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie. “Ta-da! Introducing the new ‘Ray of sunlight’.”  
“Oooh,” all three expressed in awe.  
“Wowie! It looks even better than before!” Pinkie exclaimed.  
“I must say, the aesthetics of the dress have improved significantly with the addition of those gemstones,” Twilight added.  
“Indeed,” Rarity said. “Why wallow about an accident, when you can use it as inspiration? It was truly a stroke of genius on my part. Especially using the…”  
“Yellow topaz!” Spike suddenly blurted, who had been staring intently at the dress. “Oh, sorry, I’m just, really into gemstones. I mean, why wouldn’t I be? I’m studying to be a geologist. Are you, by any chance a fan of gems?”  
“Darling,” Rarity’s own gem glowed, and twenty or so dresses and suits came flying off the racks. Each of them had gems sewn into the fabric. “I use gemstones in just about everything I design here! It’s kind of my specialty.”  
“Ooooh, so pretty,” Pinkie said, reaching out with out of her hands. “OW!”  
Rarity smacked Pinkie’s hand away with a ruler, “No touching, who knows how filthy your hands are.”  
“Oh, c’mon, Rarity. You should lighten up a little bit,” Pinkie said giving a wide smiling.  
“And you should consider putting some amethysts into your attire. Perhaps it would sober you up a bit?”  
“She’s perfect,” Spike whispered to himself.  
Rarity proceeded to put the dress back on its display and returned all the levitating clothes to their racks. She strode over to the front door and addressed Fluttershy, who was currently ruffling Sirius’s fluffy face. “Darling, you can come back in now. Everything’s fine now.”  
“Are you sure, Rarity?” she turned to the fashionista giving her big sad eyes. “Sirius is feeling better now, but I don’t want to risk destroying any more of your beautiful dresses. I would just feel so terrible.”  
“Fluttershy, you can stop worrying. I was upset, at first. But Sirius here helped me turn the dress into something even more fabulous.” She knelt and scratched the black dog behind the ears.  
“Well, if you’re really not mad, then I guess I can.” Fluttershy stood up and walked Sirius back into the boutique. “So, what were we talking about again?”  
“WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW YUMMY MY CUPCAKES ARE!!” Pinkie screamed and pulled a green frosted cupcake from seemingly nowhere.  
“Speaking of which, Pinkie. Aren’t you going to deliver some baked goods to Applejack?” Rarity inquired.  
“Oh my god, YOU’RE RIGHT!!!” And without another word, Pinkie rushed out of the boutique and disappeared.  
“Well, there she goes. Awful fast, though,” Spike said.  
“Wait! Wasn’t she supposed to show us to the library?!” Twilight shouted.  
“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.”  
“Which library are you going to?” Rarity asked.  
“The ‘Old Maretropolis Library’,” Twilight and Spike said in unison.  
“That old place? I thought it was abandoned. Or am I thinking of the ‘West Maretropolis Library’?” Rarity tilted her head thinking things over.  
“No, you’re thinking of ‘East Maretropolis Library’,” Fluttershy informed her. “The west Maretropolis one was recently renovated.”  
Rarity made a face in confusion. “Then, what am I thinking of?”  
Fluttershy turned to the two siblings, “I can take you to the library. This one hasn’t finished his walk yet,” she patted Sirius on the head.  
“Thank you so much,” Twilight said looking at the time on her phone. “We should probably get going, now. We’ve had more than enough detours.”  
The three of them headed for the door, and Rarity bid them farewell.  
“Goodbye, it was nice meeting you.”  
Twilight and Spike followed Fluttershy down the streets of Maretropolis.  
“So, um, Fluttershy?” Spike started. “Do you know if Rarity is seeing anyone?”  
The veterinarian turned to him and thought for a moment. “Hmm, I don’t really know. She’s always so busy with work. Why?”  
“Oh, no reason.”  
“Uuugh! Are we there yet? We’ve been walking for like an hour,” Twilight groaned.  
“It’s been ten minutes, Twi,” Spike said.  
“You’re lying. How much further?” She asked Fluttershy.  
“Not far. It should be another ten minutes.”  
Twilight groaned again and stomped forward in protest.  
“Why are you being so cranky? Aren’t you excited to start your job AT the library?” Spike asked.  
“I don’t know. I guess I’m just tired, or something.”  
They continued through the city in silence. Eventually, the three arrived at the library. It overlooked a small park across the street. Despite being surrounded by other buildings, people seemed to go out of their way to avoid the library. Some even crossed the street just to stay away from it.  
“And you’re sure this is the place?” Twilight asked.  
“Yup. I’ve been to the park over there plenty of times. Though I’ve heard people say the place is haunted.”  
The ‘Old Maretropolis Library’ was an old brickwork building with a marble staircase leading up to the entrance. Both sides of the front doors were flanked by large sculptures of lions.  
“Well, good luck with your job. I hope we see each other again soon,” Fluttershy waved and left the two siblings.  
They watched the pink-haired woman walk back the way they came, Sirius skipping alongside her.  
“After you,” Spike said.  
Twilight and Spike climbed the steps to the entrance of the library. They passed by large stone pillars at the top of the steps and approached the double doors. The doors were made of oak and had ornate carvings on them. The door knob was forged iron with a winged unicorn worked into the metal. Twilight grasped the door knob and swung the door open.  
“Hello!” she called, as they entered the building. “My name is Twilight Sparkle Stellanis. I’m here about the job.”  
The place was dark, save for light from a few windows that weren’t covered. Spike stepped in behind twilight and closed the door with a loud THUD.

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from Fimfiction. Figured I try out the audience here. Upload the first few chapter, see how people like it. Also, i'm not sure what I should be tagging. If someone could help me that'd be great.
> 
> My first try at a bimbo fic. I know there's not much bimbo stuff in this chapter, but just wait. it'll pick up. Also, I'm sure you've noticed I've given the characters 'last names'. With this story taking place in a semi real world setting, I just figured it was appropriate. However, I currently don't have family names for Applejack and Rainbow Dash. So if anyone can float some ideas to me, that'd be great.


End file.
